


BN: WILD

by hannahangelicawrites



Series: BLUE NEIGHBOURHOOD [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bottom Calum, Dom Michael, M/M, Mild Kink, Mild Smut, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Sub Calum, Top Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahangelicawrites/pseuds/hannahangelicawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>calum likes michael. and he likes it. he likes thinking about it, he likes feeling it. he likes it, and he seems to like him more and more each passing moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BN: WILD

**Author's Note:**

> this story is based off of troye sivan's blue neighbourhood wild.  
> lower case intended.

**BLUE NEIGHBOURHOOD.**

_**part one: WILD.**_

he remembered _everything._

from when they were young, to now. from when they met and when they became the people they are now. he remembered everything. he always does, he thinks he'd never forget. one time, he even thought that the subconscious him was always on the tv, replaying everything from the start to now. and he concluded that he thought of _him_ more than he really thought of other things. he liked the sound of that. he liked that he thinks about _him_ a lot. he liked that _he_ was always running in his mind. he liked that _he_ got him through a lot. he liked that he liked _him._ he likes _him._

calum likes michael. and he likes it. he likes thinking about it, he likes feeling it. he likes it, and he seems to like him more and more each passing moment. 

he likes spending time with michael, he likes gaming with him, he likes talking to him, specially when they talk about the past. about when they were young. calum's heart would flutter and his cheeks would heat up, he even has to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from smiling; he felt like this, all because of michael. when he remembers what calum likes, dislikes, his regular macca's order, the soda he likes, when calum does something he always did when they were young. when michael notices something. that's what it takes to make calum all shy and smiley. 

it was different though, this was _different._

tonight. tonight happened so fast, so fast as they tried not to stumble as they walked back to michael's house. tonight happened so fast that michael thought that he ended up with calum's body between michael's legs as michael sat on calum's lap in a blink of an eye. 

calum's cheeks were flushed, and tinted with a peachy-pink color, his lips swollen red, his breathing irregular, and he felt a rush in himself, he felt his heart pumping so fast and hard, like it were trying to catch up to what's currently happening; lips to lips, skin to skin, and they couldn't resist. they didn't even try to pull back. they didn't even try to stop, they didn't want to. they didn't try. 

this was different, _this is new._

he couldn't believe it. calum couldn't comprehend what was happening. calum only felt michael's soft lips on his, calum only felt michael's fingers intertwined with his dark curls, michael's fingers tightening whenever calum grinds softly on him, he couldn't take it, he felt good, and no matter how hard he tried to stop, he still did it, he still moaned into michael's lips. he disregarded the demand that michael made, "don't make a fucking sound, baby." 

this wasn't new, _this wasn't much of a shock._

michael pulled away and shot his head up. he felt good that he could make calum feel this way. but he wasn't ready for someone to know. he didn't want calum to know that but _michael didn't feel like he wanted anyone to know._

he dropped beside calum, laying there, becoming silent, he just laid beside calum. he just let his chest rise and fall irregularly, he just let himself stay there, trapped in the moment. trapped inside his head; replaying the feeling, replaying how calum looked like, how calum sounded. how beautiful calum was. 

even with their hearts fueled with alcohol, even with their minds clouded with smoke. 

it left calum thinking. like michael always did. it made calum question himself, and what was going on between him and michael. he tried to not mind it, like he always does, he tries not to think about it. but secretly, it made his heart heavy. 

this wasn't new, but _he just shrugged it off._

calum and michael caught up with their breathing, their chests moving normally now. calum turned to his side, avoiding michael's gaze. calum just thought. he thought about when they were younger. 

how they _met._

> it was summer, calum, together with his older sister, took over the backseat of their car as his father hummed to the random song on the radio. his mother, lightly snoring in the passenger seat and his sister on her phone. 
> 
> he was young. really young. but he remembered everything. detail to detail. 
> 
> like how green the grass looked as their car passed by, they were closer to their new home. he remembered how beautiful the trees looked, all of it were caving in on the wide road, tall and thick. leaves hanging from long branches, everything; from the way the sun looked and the beauty that surrounded him, it all seemed to calm him down. 
> 
> it was all beautiful as he admired everything. 
> 
> but he remembered how michael looked when their car stopped beside their house. 
> 
> and it was then when calum started to count what was new and what wasn't. 
> 
> michael was new to him. in the neighbourhood he had lived in previously, there were barely any children that were as pretty as michael, his pretty green eyes and pretty and light smile. there were barely anyone that was as pale as michael. there were barely anyone he felt _that_ excited about. 
> 
> but when it came to michael, _he did_. 
> 
> michael made calum think that there weren't anyone who were as pretty as michael. with his green eyes that were brightened by the sun perfectly, his hair looking like a halo, it illuminated him. he looked like the sun and calum felt small. 
> 
> calum wasn't calm anymore, his heart was pumping fast, and he couldn't even properly take his seatbelt off, 
> 
> he felt giddy. _calum felt giddy._
> 
> it was the first time, _but it wasn't the last._

"what are you thinking of?" michael yanked calum's arm, pulling him closer. calum, once again, had to contain himself from doing anything further than this. he didn't want to look any more desperate than he already thinks he does. he just couldn't get used to it, he couldn't get used to michael. how could he? michael always looked perfect, michael always looked beautiful, michael with his bright eyes and plump pink lips. michael with his tall and lean figure. michael with his dyed hair. michael. 

calum turned around to face him, michael's expression; sweet and soft, it comforted him. it comforted calum like it were a hug, a big and warm one. the ones michael always gave him, the ones michael always knew he'd love. "i was just thinking." calum's voice was deep, yet weak, it was like he were whispering. michael's lips were tugged at the sides slightly, his eyes hooded and he looked tired. he was tired. 

tired of hiding, tired of trying, tired of being scared. but michael wanted this as much as calum did. he can't be tired for his happiness. he shouldn't be. 

"what about?" michael asked, feeling like he wanted to sleep. feeling like he needed to, because if michael didn't, he wouldn't be able to resist on kissing calum. michael's hand found it's way to calum's hair, stroking it, and massaging his head. 

"stuff," calum's eyes left michael's, calum looked for something to focus on instead of michael. he felt like he'd melt in michael's expert hands. but calum just couldn't. nothing in this room, nor outside were as pretty as michael was. so he closed his eyes and tried to remember what happened, how _this_ happened. 

he closed his eyes and thought once again. 

> "you look perfectly fine, cal," michael fixed his hair, looking at calum through the mirror. calum was shirtless, looking through his closet, trying to find the 'perfect' shirt for the party. michael didn't think calum was just fine, michael thought calum was perfect. 
> 
> but it would be wrong for him to say so, it would be wrong for him to even think such, right? _it would be wrong._
> 
> but it was hard not to think like that for michael, it was hard because calum's everything was perfect; pretty puppy eyes that you could get lost in, full pink lips that you'd have to try your best not to kiss, tall and toned figure, brown and soft skin you'd be tempted to run your hands along, and the way the muscles in his back moved, the way his brows furrowed in concentration. it was _really_ hard. and after a few more long minutes of calum digging through michael's closet, he had finally worn the shirt that michael picked for him. 
> 
> "you look cute." michael smiled as he drove his dad's car, focusing on the road so he wouldn't get distracted by the beautiful guy that sat beside him, he couldn't see calum burying his face in the jacket michael had lended him. 
> 
> calum felt his cheeks heat up, he was smiling so much that he had to hide his face into michael's jacket. the jacket smelt strong yet with a hint of sweetness, the smell of michael's cologne, the smell he had learned to love as he grew beside him. he peaked at michael, still hiding his smile. he saw michael glance at him, an amused grin plastered on his pretty face. 
> 
> "fuck you, dude." 
> 
> the drive was quite, a comfortable silence dancing between them as songs on the radio played. it wasn't that long of a ride though, they could even just walk, of course, they were lazy, but soon enough, they heard the music from afar, thumping to get inside the car they were in. 
> 
> "and let the night begin." michael chuckled after licking his lips, parking the car far from the house they were partying in. they wouldn't risk getting their car towed by the police like their friend's car has. 
> 
> once they opened the door, they were greeted by sweaty bodies dancing, the smell of alcohol and weed hitting them, and the birthday boy already piss drunk with girls caught in his arms. they greeted the boy with laughs, the boy handing them two bottles of bacardi. "a welcoming gift for my boys," the birthday boy slurred at them as the girls laughed, "drink up, smoke, just have fun for tonight." and then the group walked away. 
> 
> and as michael said, _the night went on._
> 
> the night went on wild, with their drunken slurs and constant giggling, with their hands on each other as they stumbled through the back door, landing behind it. they were sitting with their legs criss crossed and their knees touching, they stayed there for a moment, trying to imprint each other's faces in their minds even if they were so dizzy to do so. 
> 
> "we should get home," calum said, his voice tired, silent and like he was whispering, he rested his forehead on michael's shoulder. and michael nodded, standing up, trying not to fall as he guided calum, calum resisted though, he just hugged michael's leg. 
> 
> "but i'm tired, mikey," calum pouted, his eyes hooded, but they really needed to get home, it was probably nearing sun rise and he feels like he couldn't resist kissing calum. "come here you big baby," michael bit his lip as calum's hand was incredibly close to his crotch, and calum's thumb was caressing the inside of his thigh. michael was drunk. but he wasn't as drunk as calum. _fortunately._
> 
> michael shook his head and went on to sling calum's arm around him and his arm around calum. "mikey," calum's soft lips were against the crook of michael's neck. 
> 
> "calum, don't." michael said sternly, digging his nails on his palm, michael's intentions were starting to alter against him, maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was really what he wanted. regardless, he thought that they needed to get home; _so he could make calum pay._
> 
> they ignored the car they parked a few blocks away, they just walked passed it. how could they focus, other than the fact that they were drunk, they were trying not to have their faces planted on the pavement, too, and they were also distracted by the soft kisses and hands that lingered to parts of them they've only dreamt of. 
> 
> "finally." michael whispered in his breath. he couldn't wait. he knew he wouldn't be able to. 
> 
> his decision making skills were clouded, he just did what he wanted to do; they just stumbled on their way upstairs, hands more impatient than before. michael led calum to his room. he pushed calum's back against the door, michael's hand on the doorknob, locking it whilst his other hand rested on calum's neck, pushing calum. 
> 
> "don't make a fucking sound, baby." michael growled as he ghosted his lips on calum's. 

calum was tired, calum wanted to sleep. even though calum wanted to cherish what had happened, and what's happening now, but he needed to sleep. 

"good night, cal." michael whispered against calum's hair as calum drifted to sleep. but michael murmured something against calum's hair. calum just didn't hear. but if he did. calum wouldn't be able to stop himself from smiling and kissing michael. 

everything was fine. _everything was finally in place._

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! i loved writing this and i hope to write more!


End file.
